I Will Always Be With You
by insaniter
Summary: The Moonlit Islands. An isle in the middle of almost nowhere is home to Nightshade, a wolf pack home to Humphrey and many others. On one dreadful day, Humphrey's life changes forever. Now he's all alone, out at sea. Follow Humphrey on an adventure of pain, suffering, happiness, friendship, love, drama, and more. This Story will contain adult themes, swearing, lemons, and more.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, alone out in the open sea. Drifting endlessly, no civilization in site. Everyone I ever knew, everyone I cared for, everyone I loved. Taken away from me. I lost everyone, I lost everything.

8 MONTHS EARLIER

The sun rose above The Moonlit Islands, an isle in the middle of almost nowhere. The isle was home to a pack of wolves, Nightshade. "Move out of the way, alpha coming through!" The alpha of Nightshade shouted running through crowds of wolves. "Move it damn you!-oof!" He yelped colliding into the beta known as Maverick. "Lazarus, I am so sorry!" Maverick rambled on helping the alpha up. "It's quite Maverick but I'm in a hurry, I have no time to chat." Lazarus took off sprinting once more.

Lazarus ran into his den seeing his pregnant wife gone into labor surrounded by healers. Lazarus sat beside his mate. "I came as soon as I heard the news." Lazarus said nuzzling his mate. She leaned up licking his muzzle "I would have givin' you hell if you missed this." she teased "Scarlet, you know I would never miss this for the world, Lazarus took her paw in his "Squeeze as hard as you need to." She nodded nervously. "Okay Scarlet." IceTrek, the head healer spoke. Whenever you're ready, take deep breaths and push as hard as you can." Scarlet nodded nervously looking up to her mate. "You'll do great, I'll be here throughout the whole thing." Lazarus conforted. Scarlet soon did as Trek told her.

Scarlet screamed out in pain, squeezing her mate's paw almost crushing it. His eyes widened and face scrunched up almost screaming out in pain himself. Her screams could be heard throughout the pack. "I wonder what it's like to give birth, maybe it feels good in a way?" Maverick thought to himself. His ears flicked hearing Scarlet's screams. "Huh, well I'm glad I'm a guy." He said happily trotting throughout the pack." Scarlet panted heavily, she had givin' birth to six pups, sadly only one surviving. "You did great sweetie." Lazarus licked her behind the ear. "Can I see my pups now?" Scarlet growled wanting desperately to see her pups. Trek soon came to them, on pup within his jaw. Trek set the pup down near his mother. The newborn pup latched on to his mother, suckling her milk.

"Only one pup, where are the rest of them?!" Scarlet snarled at Trek "Honey calm down,

let Trek explain." Lazarus said running his paw up and down her back causing her to softly purr. "I'm sorry, but I have terrible news. Five of your six pups did not make it. We are disposing of the bodies now as we speak." IceTrek said. To say Lazarus was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know what to say or do. He only nodded slowly staring down at his paws. His train of thought was broken upon hearing his mate wail and sob. She buried her face in Lazarus' fur. "No no no no, this isn't fair. What did we do to deserve this, five of my babies are dead!" Scarlet shouted in anger and sadness.

"I will leave you two alone, I am terribly sorry for your losses." IceTrek dipped his head, padding out of the den. "Scarlet sweetie, don't be sad." Lazarus attempted to comfort his mate. "Don't be sad?! We lost five of our children how can I not be sad?!" She shouted continuing to sob. "At least we have one pup, a son to call our own. Our little survivor, our Humphrey.

Scarlet looked up at him, smiling. "You're right, he will do great things for this pack, he will change the world. My little trooper, our Humphrey.

Humphrey finished drinking his mother's milk, a small burp escaping his muzzle. Both parents chuckled at this. Humphrey curled up beside his mother, drifting off to sleep. "Welcome to Nightshade Humphrey, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. You'll love it here, I promise." Both Scarlet and Lazarus looked at each other pressing their noses together. "Our Humphrey." They both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Nightshade

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to update, I was busy with school and other stuffz.**

Titans, titans were the world's most dangerous, deadliest, and fearsome rank any wolf would have the honor of having. It would be any wolf's dream to be a titan. Titans are treated like gods, giving the highest authority, whenever a large epidemic occurred, titans would be the first ones anyone would call upon. Even humans have heard of these so called titans, mankind have been searching for them for many years, fearing one day they will become a threat to humankind. It was believed to be a myth that there was a pack filled with titans and titans only. Now, now it is truly a myth.

"Mommy, wake up!" Humphrey yipped happily. "Now now Humphrey, mommy's getting beauty sleep, ask your father." Scarlett moaned nudging her mate. "What, why do you need to drag me into this?" Lazarus groaned. Scarlett giggled, whispering into her mate's ear. Lazarus' tail began to wag a grew growing upon his muzzle. He shot up quickly, what do you need son?" Lazarus asked excitedly. "Guess what day it is?" Humphrey asked grinning happily. "Hmm *Lazarus thought for a moment. Is it your birthday?" Humphrey giggled "Yeah, I'm four months today." he puffed out his chest proudly. "Ohh my baby's growing up!" Scarlett squealed with joy hugging her son. "Am I old enough to be the alpha now mommy?" Humphrey asked. "Almost." She'd lick his nose. Humphrey giggled "Can I go outside and play?" Humphrey asked. "Of course, when you hear our howl come straight home." Lazarus told his son. "Okay daddy!" Humphrey said scampering out of the den.

Lazarus turned to Scarlett. "Remember your little promise?" Lazarus said pushing Scarlett onto her back standing above her. "A promise is a promise." she giggled batting her eyes at him. Lazarus grinned lowering his muzzle connecting them in a kiss. Scarlett quickly kissed back, wrapping her fore-paws around his neck. Lazarus licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance which Scarlett gladly accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance swirling around each other. Scarlett moaned into the kiss rolling them over switching their positions not breaking the kiss. She lowered herself down, grinding against him. Lazarus groaned slapping Scarlett's ass causing her to break the kiss a trail of saliva connecting from their muzzles. "Slap my ass again." she moaned. Lazarus grinned giving her ass another slap. "Harder!" she growled kissing him once more.

Lazarus' eyes narrowed finally noticing Maverick in the den. He broke the kiss panting. "Maverick do you need something?" he growled angry that they were interrupted. Scarlett gasped quickly getting off her mate, glaring at Maverick. "Nope, I'm just enjoying the show." Maverick stated bluntly. "Get out of the den!" Lazarus yelled. "Yes sir!" Maverick said with a slight yelp running out from the den. Lazarus stood up sighing. "Why did I make that idiot beta?" Scarlett chuckled nuzzling her mate. "We can continue this later." she winked at him swaying her hips trotting out from the den. "I'm gonna give that wolf hell.." Lazarus muttered running to find Maverick.

Humphrey was scampering throughout the pack, he loved to just look around beautiful pack exploring what secrets the island had to offer. Humphrey looked up at a mountain up ahead noticing a small light shining from it, he was to focused on it not realizing he was running straight into two pups. Humphrey accidentally crashed into one of the pup's knocking him down. "What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted pushing Humphrey off of him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Humphrey whimpered. "Lance calm down, it was only an accident. A brown and white furred pup with a paw that looked like it it had been it had been completely snapped backwards.

"Lucas, why are you taking this mutt's side?!" Lance growled. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm suggesting you cool off, hot head." Lucas said smacking Lance upside the head. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Humphrey replied. "Well that's good, I'm Lucas the head healer's son and the hot head is Lance, the beta's son." Lucas said with a slight smirk. "I'm Humphrey, alpha's son" Humphrey said with a smile holding out his paw. Lucas grinned holding up his paw as well accidentally hooking their paws. "I don't think that's how pawshakes work." Humphrey laughed unhooking their paws. "Sorry." Lucas's ears drooped sadly. "

"No, it's alright it could be our secret pawshake." Humphrey said with a smile. Lucas's ears perked up, a wide grin grew upon his muzzle "Yeah!" his tail waged with excitement. Lance began laughing. "What are you two now, mates?" Lucas gave Lance a glare. "Oh, looks who's here, Lucas and his new bitch!" Lance laughed. "Lance, that isn't a nice word." Humphrey scolded. "Oh shut up will ya, you fucking faggot!" Lance growled. Humphrey whined, looking down at his paws, tears welling up in his eyes. "Get your head outta your ass before your sister comes out here and puts a beating on your immature ass." Lucas said growling at Lance. Humphrey watched Lance whimper looking down. "Thanks Lucas." Humphrey said with a smile.

"Anytime." Lucas said with a nod. Their ears flicked hearing a howl. "My dad's calling me home, I gotta go, I'll see you two later!" Humphrey said scampering off back to his den. "Bye Humphrey Lucas shouted. "C'ya fucktard!" Lance said with a smirk. Lucas hooked him with his paw slamming him to the ground. "Shut your damn muzzle before I shove poke berries down it!" Lucas yelled.

Humphrey returned home, entering his den. "Mommy, daddy I'm home!" he said. "How was your day sweetie?" Scarlett said with a smile. "It was great I made new friends." Humphrey said with excitement. "That's great sweetie!" Scarlett said watching her mate trot into the den. "Hello Laz." she'd nuzzle him. "Hello Scar." He'd return the nuzzle. "Humphrey we need to talk about Titan training." Laz said, nothing but seriousness in his voice. "Titan training, That's sounds like to much work. Can't I just be an omega?" Humphrey asked.

"No Humphrey, Nightshade does not accept anything less than a Titan. You'd will be kicked out weather you are my son or not." Lazarus said sitting down, facing his son. "Titan training is starting tomorrow I know it may sound hard, but believe me, it's very easy." Lazarus said lying straight to his son's face. "Okay fine." Humphrey giggled hugging his father. "Now go get some sleep, you're going to have a big day tomorrow." Scarlett said licking her son's head. "Okay mommy. Humphrey yawned going into the back of the den curling into a ball quickly drifting off to sleep. "I hate lying to him, but if I told him the truth about Titan training, he would have never agreed." Lazarus sighed. "I know honey, this is for the best." she licked his muzzle reassuringly."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I fixed up some things in chapter 1, just a few minor tweaks here and there. I will try to update tomorrow or later today. If not tomorrow I'll update on Monday. Please leave reviews, I would love to read what you guys think of the story so far. -Insaniter Side Note: Poke Berries are poisonous berries if you didn't know.**


	3. AN

Hey, I'm back! Long time no see huh? Bet you thought I left this story to rot in hell. Nah, I had a lot of things going on in my life. Had to deal with Track….worst thing I ever did in my life.

My grandpa had recently passed so I had to cope with that and other things I rather not talk about.

Oh, I punched my friend in the nuts, before you go off saying ***Gasps*** he broke the guy code! The fucker was trying to T-bag me, I panicked. So before you start your bitchin' I did not break the guy code, this was taken directly from the guy code: "Rule 22. Only in a situation of mortal danger or ass peril are you permitted to kick another member of the male species in the testicles." You bet your ass I was in mortal danger.

Anyway back on a serious note. I never forgot about this story and I plan on continuing it once Summer begins. I might even post a new chapter today if I can force my lazy ass to do it. So plan on new chapters starting soon. Have a great rest of your day you beautiful people. :3


	4. AN: AnnouncementUpdate

Hey everyone, So you know how I said that I wouldn't let this story go to hell? Well, I'm sorry to say this but I will have to let go of this story, not forever but for a long time. I have my reasons which I will share with all of you.

I created this story with a few buddies of mine, we had our own characters and all. I wanted to try and re-make the story using the alpha and omega characters. It did not come out the way I had hoped. The story went in a completely different direction and eventually I would come to a point where I will quickly run out of ideas.

The only way I would be able to use this story is if I use the characters that we had created specifically for the story. I would want to post this story for you all to read and enjoy.

Does this mean I will not be posting any stories for a long time? No, I plan to take this account towards a new direction while still making little stories such as "I Will Always Be There." ((Man, I really need to change that name…))

I plan on making post-apocalyptic stories, mostly zombie apocalypse type stories. There are very few of them and I believe there should be a lot more. I plan on making them in seasons. Take The Walking Dead for example.

There is a writer who had made a few stories based off this topic but made it WAY to dark, all the characters had all died within the first story, I do not plan on making it that way, I plan on keeping these characters alive for a good while ((Well, most of the characters…)), though I am not saying they cannot or will not die.

 **Here is a bit of what's to come.**

The strong winds blew fiercely through the night in the forest of Jasper Park. An overweight wolf slowly made his way back to his den, tears stained his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot. "E-Everyone has a mate." The wolf sobbed, "H-Humphrey, Shakey, even Salty!"

He cried out collapsing to the ground beneath him covering his head with his paws. "Why doesn't anyone like me, Is it because I'm fat or because I'm not the cutest guy in the pack?"

Behind him, a she-wolf stumbled towards him, blood drooled from her muzzle, her entire side was missing revealing her rib-cage. Her intestines were dangling from her side seeming as they were ripped off by some unnatural force.

The sobbing male's ear flicked, hearing the female behind him. He lifted his head turning around watching the mysterious figure slowly tumble towards him. "Excuse me Miss? Are you lost? Do you need help?" The large male stood up making his way to the she-wolf. He had stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing soft groaning from the she-wolf.

"Miss..?" His eyes widened in disgust and fear as the figure came into view. He backed away quickly, feeling the bile rising in his throat. *He turned vomiting into the nearby bush.

Once done, he turned back to the female who continued to stumble towards him, she snapped her teeth at him just inches away from her next meal. The male watched in horror as this monster slowly approached him, he wanted to move but he couldn't, he was frozen.

He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, he turned seeing another one of these monsters biting down on his flesh, tearing it away from his body with ease. The male cried out in pain pushing this monster away taking off in a sprint. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He stopped for a moment catching his breath, blood oozed down his shoulder, he turned looking at his wound, bone visible. As he turned to continue his run back to the pack he felt another sharp pain on his side, he turned pushing away another one of these monsters. He stumbled back with a yelp as he collided into once more, another creature, It sunk its fangs into the large wolf's throat, tearing away a nice chunk of flesh.

The male collapsed holding his throat in an attempt to stop the blood but to no avail, blood rose in his throat, drowning him. Dozens of creatures stumbled towards the dying wolf, digging their claws into his stomach, other's sinking their fangs into his head, muzzle, neck, chest and other areas of his body. They tore open his stomach feasting on his insides. All the poor helpless wolf could do was lay there and let this happen to him. He wanted to scream, but the blood within his throat wouldn't allow him. Eventually, the male's life came to an end as the creatures had a wonderful feast.

Morning arrived and a search party was sent out in search for this rather large wolf. Humphrey with a team of two alphas ran throughout the forest, hunting for one of his best friends. "Damn it where the hell is he?"

He muttered to himself. The stench of blood flooded his nose as well as the group behind him. "No no no no."

Humphrey whined following the awful stench. The wolves behind Humphrey took a quick glance at each other, having a bad feeling in their guts. Eventually they had made it to the scene of what seemed to be a complete disaster, Humphrey stared in shock as the two behind him spewed behind him. Blood, guts, body parts, maggots everywhere. But one thing stood out to Humphry. The wolf's face, or what was left of it. "Mooch..?"

Well that's a sample of what is to come. Hope yall enjoyed, don't get mad at me for killing off Mooch, but let's be real, he ain't gonna survive for all that long due to his weight. Neither is Humphrey due to his, how should I say it? Weak-ish state being an omega and all. So I came up with a solution for that. Humphrey is going to be a very strong wolf, very muscular and all.

Though, he will hide it by keeping his fur very fluffy. ((Don't ask me where the logic comes into play with that, cause I got no idea.)) He will also have the training of an alpha. Only Kate knows this, no one else. For now at least. This will be Humphrey X Kate and Garth X Lilly. Obviously gonna be rated M for violence gore, mature content in later chapters. Etc. The first official chapter to "Walking In Blood" will be released on June 3rd. See you all then!


End file.
